Searching Nowhere
by mkhrisxamar
Summary: It was hard to find a mate, someone who will accept them for what they are. They are not just an Alpha, not just an Omega and definitely not a Beta. They are something unnatural and something unheard of. Can they find a mate to accept them? ASL, Alpha/Omega AU, !FemAceXMarco, !FemSaboXKidd, !FemLuffyXZoro. This is just a short story.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I know, I know! I still have a lot of stories to update/edit, but this idea just never left my crazy head. The past several months have been crazy for me. Lots of stuff happened, I lost my data(Yes, that includes the ones I already wrote) and it took a while for me to get it back. My IT skills were put to use when retrieving my lost data. Anyways, this will just be like Returning the Favor, mostly three shot story or four shot dedicated to ASL sisters. This is my first time writing Alpha/Omega/Beta universe to please bear with me and I wrote something not right, well, I blame my impulsiveness for not researching about this kind of universe.**

 **Ok, here it comes.**

 **===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

 _Mate..._

It is such an odd word, something that ticks them off. Others feel giddy, excited and happy just hearing the word, but not them. Not that three of them as that word haunted them for years ever since they became aware of their _difference_ from the bunch of people they knew, and basically everyone else.

The three of them are so _unique_ , so _different_ , that they are almost labeled as _freaks of nature_. They might just be freaks for what they are. They do not blame their parents for what they had become, their nature is not something written in history as it never happened after all, and they held no knowledge about their nature.

Ann looked at the calendar notification in her phone, reminding her that her heat is about to come in a few weeks time, reminding her to be away from people, to shut herself in their parents' mansion, away from strangers. She locked her phone in annoyance, as this is another reminder of what kind of freak she is - she may not be the only one as she had her sisters sharing the same trait.

Their father is a well-known Alpha in their world. Dare she say that he is recognized as someone who stood at the very top of their food-chain, a King of sorts, not because of his current standing in their world as someone who holds influence and power, but because of how ancient his bloodline is. There seems to be a genetic improvisations as Roger's blood seemed to be too dominating, too pure, and very ancient that he might as well be the ancestors of the Royal Alpha. He is a very rare case, and so as Rouge, their mother.

Rouge is an Omega, and not just _any_ kind of Omega, but a pure-blooded one as well, very similar to that ancient ones. There had been instances in the books wherein a very rare alpha and omega turned out to contain the pureness of the Royal Alpha and Omegas despite the large difference in generations. Their parents had been a match made in heaven, the sisters - their daughters couldn't agree more. They grew up seeing their parents take care each other, love one another.

Roger and Rouge had twins right after their wedding. Rouge had been pregnant when the wedding happened. They had Ann and Sab. Three years after, they had Luffia. They expected their children to be an omega, like their mother - they are not exactly wrong in that part, and not exactly right either. They grew up showcasing traits of an Alpha. It was rare to have a Female Alpha after all.

The twins were teenagers, 14 years young when their first heat came. It was Ann at first, maybe because she was born an hour ahead of Sab. Their parents expected her to act like an Alpha, to find her Omega or another Male Alpha to dominate, but her _scent_ is different, their father said. It does not reek of an Alpha at all. She smelled like an Omega.

"Your scent is similar to your Mother when I met her, but quite different. There is no mistaking it, you smell like an Omega right _now_." Ann was shocked when she found out. Since she was ten, she belived, all of them believed she is an Alpha.

Two days after her heat began, it was Sab's turn, and she exhibits the same scent as Ann. They were an Omega in heat. Which is impossible as they had been branded as Alpha ever since they were presented at the age of ten.

This has never happened before. An alpha female, who became an omega during her heat. How is that even possible? Their parents are also not sure, so they asked for help from their closes friends, Rayleigh, Shakky and Crocus.

Uncle Crocus even brought a friend, named Ohara, a very famous historian, someone who knew Ancient Bloodlines of Alpha and Omega.

"I admit, this is the very first time I seen such a thing happening. I've only thought this as legend as it never happened all throughout the years of history." They all sat down, listening to Ohara explained the insanity of what is happening. Even Luffia, someone who does not have the patience to pay attention for more than a minute listens, as she knows this is a very important information.

"What do you mean legend? Our parents' bloodlines are _legend_ enough. I think we had enough legends, so we speak." Ann's inner Alpha is seething in anger, but her tone held frailty, insecurity and almost seems like fragile - something an Alpha Female should not possess.

"It could be the reason why this is happening. Your parents' bloods are too pure, too Ancient that could have triggered this."

"You mean transforming into an Omega for a few days because of our heat? We are supposed to be Alpha Females, aren't we?" Sab's voice raised. This is disheartening, unbelievable and crazy.

"Their scents, the moment they were presented, everything points to being an Alpha Female." Rouge muttered, worried for her children. Her eyes went to locate Luffia who was still silent, fearing that the same thing will happen to her should she arrive at the right age.

"I read it in one of our most ancient books, this has happened before, at least twice in the Royal Alpha bloodline. When this bloodline is mixed with another pure and Royal Omega bloodline, the offspring will either have one of their traits or both. In this case, you have both of them. This is one of the reasons why it is rare to have Royal Alpha and Royal Omega mate."

"And what will happen to my daughters?" Roger's Alpha instinct is kicking in, affecting Rouge and the twins.

"It might be hard for them to find a suitable partner to mate. Alpha Female are rare, and it is hard to find an Alpha Male strong enough to be worthy of them. Some alphas do not want to share authority in the relationship at all, which makes it hard to mate with alpha Females. This is the reason they mate with Omegas. In your case, this will be more difficult as your Omega only shows during heat season."

Ohara is not quite right when he said their Omega sides are only showing during heat season, which is usually twice a year. It shows whenever they smell a very strong Alpha nearby or when the moon is full, but otherwise, they are mostly Alpha Females, stubborn, domineering and powerful - to a point wherein the Alpha Males are cowering in front of them. Ann felt disappointed at the Alpha Males cowering in front of her, she felt disgusted at how they are not worthy and powerful enough to be her mate, not that she wanted to mate with these fools. Her inner omega might be longing for a mate, but it knows enough that these Alphas are not good enough for her.

Her inner Omega and her alpha is in sync. They knew when to give in and when to dominate her instincts. The two sides are in sync to tell her none of the Alphas who wants to mate with her are good enough for Ann.

She would have resigned to being alone for eternity when she met him. An Alpha Male different from the ones she met. He is different and enticing. Her instincts almost kicked in and when she says instincts, it is not just her Alpha instincts but also her Omega instincts, wanting to submit to Marco.

They met when she was offered a position in Whitebeard Corporation as one of their executives specializing in Engineering. Ann could have stayed with her father's company, but she wanted something different as there is a limit as to how much she can use her father's influence. With this kind of environment, she can work her way up and prove herself.

She was very surprised when she smelled him - an Alpha smell she never encountered before. It does not help that he is downright gorgeous, eyes blue as the ocean, lean and muscled body.

"It is rare to meet an Alpha Female, and someone who can take Marco's attention too." That was Izou's voice, They were quite far away from Marco and Thatch who was also deep into conversation with Namur.

"What?"

"You've been in this company for almost a year Ann. I've seen the way you two eye each other, as if measuring who will make the first move, but goodness, neither of you idiots are doing anything about your sexual tension!"

Ann kept her silence. Her fears are flooding her mind right now.

"He wouldn't want me anyway." She muttered. There is no way an Alpha like Marco will want someone like her - An Alpha most of the time and Omega during heat and on occasional circumstances. She is a freak. Marco is too good for her.

"What makes you think that?" Ann is tempted to tell Izou, but she stopped herself from committing such a mistake that will ruin everything she worked hard for. If she cannot have Marco as it is, at least she can still remain his friend.

Ann just shook her head and went on her usual tasks, forcing herself not to glance at Marco any longer than necessary. Marco is really different, not too domineering, she can say that he is quite mellow and most of the time silent unlike any other Alpha she met and knew, but there is something in his aura, or the way he carries himself that is different, almost noble that despite being a calm and level headed, there is still certain power he holds.

Her heart clenches whenever she sees _Omegas_ seducing Marco with all their worth. This office is not discriminating as to who should work or who they should hire, suffice to say, there are a lot of Alphas and Omegas, even Betas. Almost all of the Omegas are seducing Marco with their scent. Just like now. Two women from the same department struck a conversation with Marco. He must be so appealing as clearly he is not bonded yet.

Her inner Omega is protesting and her Alpha side is erupting in sheer anger. It was overwhelming when both sides are in sync, knowing Marco was the cause of this. Her Omega side wants to submit herself to Marco and her Alpha side is shouting at her to protect what is hers. That is when it hit her that her heat is almost here, knocking on her doors. She checked her phone calendar where there are constant reminders, it should be in a few weeks, so why is it happening this early?

Ah, might be because of jealousy flooding her instincts. She needs to get out of here before her Omega scent overpowers her alpha's. She told Izou she is not feeling well and she wants to go home. Her friend was quite skeptical and offered she give Ann a ride, something she refused. She just wants to get out of here before Marco's scents intrudes her instincts. If that were to happen, she is not sure what she is supposed to do.

Ann was dead set in escaping that she failed to notice the blue eyes following her movements. Those eyes were serious, almost dilated with desire and lust, but there is also concern in there mixed in. Marco's hands clutched tightly, instincts almost kicking in with the shouts to protect what is his.

"You two had been dancing for months. Just mate already!" Thatch whined as he saw his brother certainly eyeing Ann. Not just today, but any day at all. He wonders how Marco and Ann can stand each other without breaking down and giving in to their instincts. It might be because the two are both Alphas that is is quite hard. Despite gaining a calm and responsible reputation, Marco is still an Alpha all throughout, someone who likes to dominate and have power. Two Alphas mating is a bit unheard of. "How long do you think it will take before you decide to man up and start following your instincts?"

"Don't worry. Not longer, yoi." Marco left Thatch to follow Ann. He gave her enough time to act, but she never did. Marco respects Ann as another Alpha, something she likes about her. She is powerful, domineering but she knows her place. Although most - if not all Alphas hate to be questioned with their power. They want authority in the relationship, they want to be dominating, and even though Marco shares the same desires, it is different for him. She respects Ann too much to demand such a thing, but he waited for months already. His instincts and his inner desire cannot wait any longer.

He followed Ann, as discreet as possible, hiding his presence. Marco is not sure, but her scent is different. it is intoxicating, it smells like an Omega, overpowering Marco's will and inner desires. His movements became faster, Ann is within reach, scent so strong it made him growl. His hands shot up, preventing Ann from going insider her car.

She was startled with the warm touch that she bared her teeth at the person bold enough to dare touch her. Shock hurled her mind, surprised to see Marco standing in front of her. How did she not notice him or his scent? Was she distracted to keep her inner desires, her inner Omega vs her Alpha, that she did not notice him approaching?

"What do you want?" That came as a snarl, surprising Marco. She made a notion for him to let her go, but Marco did not budge.

"Where are you going, yoi?"

"It is none of your business!" Ann forcefully took her wrist back. Her usual strength is gone. It is almost here.

"I make it my business whenever it concerns you, yoi. Now, tell me what is happening. Why do you smell like that?" His hand is on her shoulder, preventing her from escaping.

That is the one questions that she is afraid of. She is not willing and ready to see the contempt and disgust that she might see in his eyes. It hurts just thinking that Marco will hate her, loath her for what she is.

"I have to go." She did not look into her eyes, too afraid of what she will see in it. She knows, Ann knows too well her scent is starting to change, something she hates. Who knows how many times has he cursed fate for making her a freak.

"No. I waited for you to make a move Ann. I waited for months, yoi! I am not waiting any longer!" There was a growl there.

"You can't want me!'

"I can't want you? Too late, I've been wanting you since the day we met." There was a smirk in his voice, a seducing growl, his face getting close, body caging Ann between his and her car. It is suffocating, but at the same time making her want more. His voice is sending shivers down his spine, making her inner Omega cry out in joy and her Alpha diligently approving of this man.

"I am a freak." Her eyes looked down. She is shaking. "I am not what you think I am. I am a freak."

"Stop saying you are freak."

"I can't because I am!' Her eyes met Marco. Tears warning to drop anytime. "You think I am an Alpha. But no! I am not exactly an Alpha. I am not exactly an Omega either."

Marco cannot say he understands exactly what is going on, but it is not like he cared for the details of what Ann is talking about.

"I don't care what you are. An Alpha or an Omega or even if you are a Beta. I don't care! I just want you." He did not wait for her to say anything but claimed those lips he has been wanting for months. The taste was perfect as the two moaned upon the first contact. The kiss was sweet, hungry for the most part. They have to get out of here before Marco losses his self control and bond with Ann right there and then. "You are mine. You hear me?" Ann quivers a little but nodded. Her heat is already there.

She faintly feels Marco guiding her insider her car, taking her keys. She faintly registers how he growled at the two Alpha Males not too far from where they are, staring at Ann like a piece of meat. Marco growled, threatening and they get the gist. This is not an Alpha they can challenge.

Before driving away, Marco made a quick call. Ann is not sure what it was, her mind is clouded with so much desire right now. Being in close proximity with Marco, it drives her nuts that she wanted him to pull somewhere isolated and they can mate like they were supposed to. Consequences be damn. For now, she will trust Marco and her instincts.

Marco sped the car, not caring that a police will give them a ticket. He drove as fast a he can. They arrived at a hotel building. Without a word, Marco took her hand and guided her to a VIP elevator going to the rooftop. It was such a challenge to keep their hands to themselves when they were inside elevator, but they managed to chaste a few kisses here and there. As soon as they arrived at the rooftop, there is helicopter ready to fly.

"Where are we going?"

"To my private island." Marco answered. Ann hollered the idea, private island mean there is a forest she can run into, hide and Marco will catch her, take her. That made her anticipate what will happen.

Marco flew the helicopter out. It took them about 15 minutes before they landed in a mansion. Ann can sense no one in the island except the two of them. The moment they stepped out of the helicopter, Marco gave her no time to run, caging her and kissing her senseless. She might be an omega in heat but she is still an Alpha. She fought with dominance, teeth scraping against Marco's lips, etching a growl from him. This made him more excited, more dominating as his inner Alpha is showcasing, almost as if his inner instincts were caged, locked away and this is one of the rare times he unlocks it. It was overpowering, intoxicating that Ann's inner Alpha is overjoyed.

When Marco pulled away from her, she fought the groan of protest.

"I will give you a minute to run from me, yoi. You better hide as far away as you can because once I catch you, there is no escaping." Marco whispered to Ann, letting her go.

She ran to the forest, running for her life. The feeling is sending excitement to her veins, making her pulse with so much joy at being able to run and someone who _will_ catch her. She ran as fast as she can, as fast as her legs can muster. For a second there, she thought Marco is not going after her, not going to catch her, but she is wrong as not a second after that, she sensed him, catching up to her, not too far away.

"I am coming for you." He shouted, and Ann is sure it is only a matter of time before he catches up to her. She ran once again, for she knows he is there, catching up.

His scent is getting closer and closer, until it went away, alarming her. She stopped, turned back to where Marco should be coming from and was surprised no one was there. Where could he be?

"I got you, yoi." Ann is surprised to feel him behind her, arms now wrapped around her, his breath tickling her neck. He kisses his neck, savoring that flavor, as if reminding both of them that the same spot will be claimed later on.

"Marco - " His lips latched to hers, hungry like a beast. And he is indeed a beast, asleep most of the time and now that he is fully awake, nothing is going to stop him from claiming what is his. His hands ripped her blouse off, revealing that creamy skin he has been craving for. "Ah~" Another moan escaped her when she felt him rip off her underwear.

"You are mine. Do you understand?" As Marco told her that, her hands are busy ripping his clothes off, wanting much skin exposure.

"Yes~" She answered. "You are mine." She told him.

A smirk appeared on his face, satisfied and happy to her answer.

"We belong together, yoi." Another hungry kiss ensured while their hands are busy taking each of their underwear until they are both naked, Ann's back on the grass and neither mind that they are in the middle of the forest, about to do a mating dance.

The moment she feels him inside her, it was a little weird, but after a few moments, it felt natural. It felt too _good_ that she was writhing in pleasure wanting more of Marco. The pleasure she felt in that moment cannot be compared the moment she felt his teeth on her neck, claiming her as his mate. Her inner Omega cried in joy, but as it dies down, her Alpha side screamed at her to claim the man as well, to mark him down - and she did. She bit the same side of his neck, tasting the blood, marking him as hers.

It took about three hours before they stop mating, to take a break and calm down because they are sure, they will continue to mate overnight, if not for days. In that calm atmosphere, Ann decided to bare what she had hidden for so long. She told him about the nature of her parents, their bloodlines, how she and her sisters are a freak for being Alpha Females that transforms into Omegas during their heat, how for years, she believed, no one would want her.

"I want you not because you are an Alpha, but because of who you are. I have been attracted to you, drawn to the person you are, and revealing such things won't make me change wanting you." Ann smiled at Marco, relieved and happy that finally, she found someone she can call his and can call hers.

 **OMAKE** :

Roger's eyes bore to Marco's very existence. This man's aura is similar to Pops, an Alpha of pure blood and very intimidating. Alphas are known to be protective of their children, Roger is not different, if not, he is overly protective that his aura became darker each passing second.

Ann is afraid of what her father will say. She at least expects him to rant, to shout and become like a protective dragon that he is, but instead, he keeps his silence, eyes never leaving Marco. His stares are unnerving, measuring how much intimidating Marco can receive and can endure for the sake of Ann.

Ann's alpha side is growling as it feels the threatening glares from another Alpha directed to _her_ Alpha, so she dares to growl in a threatening way as well, directed to her father. Sab and Luffia just watched the show unfold, like traitors, trying not to laugh out loud at the hilarity of what is happening.

"Hon." Rouge calls out to Roger. "You can stop your glares now. They are mated, no threats are going to keep Marco away from our daughter."

"Hmp! You better be making my daughter happy because if I find out you mistreat her or hurt her in any way, I will be coming for your head!"

"I don't intend to hurt her and I will never dream of hurting her in any way. If that happens, I will make sure to punish myself for hurting her, may it be intentional or not." The two Alphas, albeit of the same kind, but with different personalities, stared at each other, trying to validate their own words. At the end, Roger nodded, satisfied with the man. He is at least happy one of his daughters was able to find her mate. Ann will be happy.

7 Months after that mating dance, it did not take long for Ann and Marco to notice the subtle changes in Ann's scent and body. Later, when they went to have it checked, they found out she is carrying their first child, and they couldn't be happier.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

 **AN: It is a bit cliche and I did not dwell on the love making scene. Not really up to write one...**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So, this is Sab's part. Enjoy!**

 **===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Sab rolled her eyes at the men flaunting themselves in front of her. Not just any male, but they are Alpha Males. Her Alpha side snarled inside her head, sending murderous glares at the men, while her inner Omega scoffed, tugging the gut inside Sab as if sending a message of disgust.

For two natures inside her, as different as they are, they are quite in sync of who she should pick as her mate. Ever since they found out about their nature, the two instincts inside Sab made no indication of approval to the men she has met. They are good men, good Alpha, but it looks like none of them are worthy of her nobility - at least that is what her instincts are telling her.

She ignored the stares of men in that restaurant, focusing on the sole reason she went there in the first place. As soon as her eyes spotted the strawberry blond woman sitting near the glass window, she sighed in annoyance as she _reeks of sex._ The scent is too evident even with the meters of distance separating them.

"Did you even take a bath?" No hello to the person. She does not deserve it, so Sab just sat in front of her, made a face that she smells terrible for her taste. It is not really disgusting, it is just that the smell is definitely not accustomed to her.

"I did. I made sure I wear a cologne. It's just your senses are too sharp!" Koala said. Sab did not deny that.

"You've been awfully active these past few weeks." As much as Sab wanted to wallow in envy for her best friend found a mate of her own, while here she is, left with no mate as her instincts are too picky to even agree to the men presented to her - Sab is still happy for her friend.

"You'll understand once you find your mate." Koala said. She is a beta and apparently, so as her mate. "Killer has an Alpha friend. I will let you meet him this weekend if you are free."

"Yeah, sure." A shrug left her, far too used to the Alphas that are introduced to her, but none of them caught her interest. What could go wrong...

 **===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Sab stared at her sister, failing to walk as fast as she could, not with her growing belly.

"Pregnancy is really hard." She complains. Ann frequently visits Sab and Luffia in their apartment while Marco is at his office. Boredom strikes the pregnant woman. Marco made sure that she stays away from work in their office - an action that irritated Ann to no end, but she cannot do much, not when Marco is right.

Sab just laughed at her sister for her complains. She is happy for Ann, happy that she met Marco. Among the three, Ann was the very first who experienced how it is like to be an Omega in heat, she took it very hard and loathed their nature. Not that Sab does not hate their nature, but it was different with Ann.

Right now, Ann is happy with Marco and their growing family. Sab is too, but she cannot help feeling envy towards her sister and her mate. She wanted that too, longed for it.

"What does it feel like when you met your mate? What happened with your instincts?" As it is, Sab had no way of asking anyone aside from her sister as no one had the same nature as they do. They are not exactly an Alpha Female, and not exactly an Omega, they stood in the middle, which is why they cannot fully ask opinions to either side and they might not be able to understand what it feels like to have two instincts living together, sometimes in harmony and sometimes in contrary.

Ann smiled as she began saying: "They both agreed at the same thing. My Omega wanted to submit to him and my Alpha wanted to protect him. You will definitely know once you met him and both acknowledge each other."

It was odd hearing an advice from Ann, as Sab is usually the smart one out of the three. Her disposition as an Alpha is different. Ann is reckless, a brute... Her aura speaks of raw strength that all Alphas possess. Sab is different. She is silent, calculative and cunning. She won't be dealing something with her strength, but rather with intellect. Luffia is... difficult. She is usually being underestimated for she is too kind, too forgiving and too trusting for an Alpha, but she brings the best in people, like a leader should be.

She does not know how that will work, but somehow, she understands.

"If you are fated to be with each other, he will accept you for what you are."

"I hope so..."

 **===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Sab hated the smell of clubs. It reeks of so much hormones that it puts her off. Too much hormones in the air is suffocating. She was thinking of going outside, escaping this kind of environment, but the strong grip on her wrist prevented her from doing so. Koala is dead set in introducing Sab to Killer's friends, just to try the chance that she might find the mate she is looking for. She is not exactly opposed to that idea.

They had a private room upstairs, and the more Sab get near that door, the more her Omega instincts are kicking in. The scent surrounding that room is too much for her, too much that she wanted to run away and hoping that this particular scent will follow her. The Alpha side of her growls, protesting to her Omega side. It wants to test this Alpha first, before agreeing to anything, and Sab is thankful that her Alpha is strong enough to push her Omega instincts for a while. She does not want trouble after all...

A heavy sigh left her, forcing her Alpha instincts to remain, but it looks like it is a bad idea after all. She sensed a scent of an Omega surrounding the Alpha scent she smelled earlier. It made her growl in annoyance. The protests coming from her Alpha is not against the scent, but rather against the Omega surrounding it. It is a good thing that her heat is not due for the next 2 weeks, otherwise, she will be in deep trouble.

They went inside the room which was filled with a lot of people. That is when she met that reddish-brown eyes that will haunt her for days.

 **===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Kidd stopped as soon as she smelled that scent. It is not the scent of the Omega beside her, but rather a strong and powerful scent of an Alpha nearing them. It was alarming for him. There is no way he will react to a scent of an Alpha.

"Koala is bringing her Alpha Female over, hope you all don't mind." Killer was talking about his mate, but that is not what took Kidd's attention. It was the fact that there will be an Alpha Female coming over to them.

"Now, that is quite rare." It was Drake's voice, very curious about the coming Alpha Female. After all, Alpha Females are rare.

"Luffia is an Alpha Female, isn't she?"

"Yes, not just her, but also her sisters." Law muttered before drinking her whiskey. They all stopped talking when they heard the door open, revealing Killer's mate along with a blond woman. She is one of the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen in his life.

Their eyes met, him expecting her to acknowledge him, but instead she took her eyes away from his and directed her attention to Law.

"Well, if it isn't my dear Law~" She had no qualms of hugging Law whatsoever, making Kidd frown at the contact. He also does not appreciate how Drake's eyes never left her.

"Yes, yes, whatever. Get off me, Sab-ya."

"This is my friend, Sab. Sab, this is Kidd and Drake." Koala introduced them, eyes observing Sab and her expression. For all the years that Sab have to deal with her nature, she mustered the art of acting nonchalant about the Alphas she meets. It is usually to hide the disgust and disapproval.

She felt disgust and disapproval to the woman - an Omega - clinging to the red-haired man named Kidd. Why does he even bother with such woman when he is clearly a league of his own?

"You seem familiar." It was Drake.

"Is it my face that is familiar or my scent?" She is known to be cunning, straightforward Alpha, never bowing down to anyone at all. Her words took Drake aback, surprised him, but there is amusement in his eyes, clearly liking Sab.

"Both."

"She is Luffia's older sister." It was Law who provided such information, rolling his eyes in the process. He is too sarcastic to be an Alpha, but Sab and her sisters are used to him. After all, they are relatives.

"That makes sense." Drake and Sab fell to an entertaining conversation, a little and subtle flirtations being thrown from time to time. This does not bode well with Kidd. He is not used to being ignored at all. He does not like her giving attention to another Alpha. His pride is taking it too well, but it does not mean he will be mad at something he is not supposed to. No, he will take it well and ignore her as well.

Ignore - yes, they are ignoring each other, but glances from time to time is being thrown from one to the other which did not go unnoticed by the people around. They are specifically avoiding talking to each other, denying that small tug in their guts, pulling them towards each other.

"Kidd and Luffia have been friends for years. How come you do not know about him?" It was a curious question from Koala, purposely and forcibly creating a chance for the two of them to talk when she is currently engaged with a very entertaining conversation with Drake. What is she up to?

"I don't know most of her friends, and she has a LOT of them."

"Your sister is a pain in the ass." This irritated Sab. No, not because of the statement, usually she will laugh it off and agree to the person talking as clearly, Luffia is a pain in everyone's ass. The voice irritated her for some reason, and no, it does not have anything to do with the fact that the other Omega's scent is still all over him. No, definitely not.

"And I supposed you are not?"

"What makes you think I am?"

"My inner instinct is telling me you are, and I am _usually_ right." There was a tone of challenge in their voices, neither backing down at all.

"Hmp! This day might be one of those days that you are not _usually_ right." Kidd shot back, smirk on his face. Whenever some Alpha challenges him, he never backs down, showing how mighty and aggressive he is. This kind of tone - the tone of challenge lacks that kind of aggression. It was... comfortable and entertaining.

"How come my sister is friends with you? I don't see any deeming quality of being friends with you at all." She shot back, irritation clean in the air. Everyone is silent, observing the two of them. Even the Omega who was clinging to Kidd suddenly noticed the _tension._

"Ah, I thought your sister is the only pain in the ass I can meet in my life. Never thought I can meet _another_ pain in the ass!"

"Did you just call me pain in the ass, you jerk?!"

"Did I now?" The two of them growled at each other and they might have continued doing so had it not been for Sab's phone ringing. She huffed and excused herself, glaring at Kidd along the way. When she was gone, Kidd laughed as loud as he could like he never laughed for years.

That was not the only time they met or encountered each other. It seems fate have been too kind to them, letting them meet each other every chance presented, and often than not, the two of them ended in an argument, insulting each other, pissing each other off. One time, it was Kidd's turn to be pissed off at her, something about his crude style which he took offence. The next time they met, it was Sab's turn, being pissed for looking like a shaggy mess after her shift. It was like they declared war on each other, planning how to throw off the other.

Gradually, Sab had been noticing how her instincts are satisfied seeing and sensing Kidd nearby. She was reacting to him, pulling her close to him, and it is getting dangerous. Her heat is almost upon her.

"Hmp! As if I would be attracted to an Alpha Female such as yourself. I _loved_ Omegas submitting themselves to me." It was a big hit to Sab hearing Kidd say that. And although her Omega celebrated for the mere thought of submitting herself to Kidd and even her Alpha is quite mellow, yet her inner self is contradicting everything at all. Kidd does not want an Alpha like her, and even though she is not entirely an Alpha, she is not exactly an Omega either. A being standing between the two. A freak. What will Kidd say should he figured out that part? Will he be disgusted?

Certain insecurities are building inside her. She needs time to figure things out and seeing Kidd almost every day does not help at all, so she started to avoid him whenever she had the chance. This avoidance is not being appreciated by Kidd. He knows something is happening, he knows she is avoiding him and he does not like it. He does not like how her attention is being provided to other Alpha, he does not like how she is surrounded by several Alphas trying to get her attention, surrounding her with their scents. It was horrible, Kidd hates it.

"She is avoiding you." Kidd does not need to be told about something obvious. "And you have not been paying attention to all omegas." Now, that was something he is not prepared to hear. It's not like Kidd does not notice it himself. The scents of Omegas, whether in heat or not, it puts him off. His senses are trying to find that strong, intoxicating and alluring scent of an Alpha Female, well not just any Alpha Female. He smells Luffia when they meet, but her scent is not what he wants. It was Sab's.

The truth was hard to accept, but gradually, he did. He had enough with being avoided so he decided to confront Sab. He found her in one of the bars he owns, drunk. Not that he is not tipsy as well.

They ended in a very heated argument. Their friends left them in Kidd's private office, still under that heated arguments about avoidance and being pain in the ass. Alcohol definitely did its job in making them reckless as needed.

And reckless they are because the next thing they did is devouring each other's taste through their mouths. It was a heated kiss. He knew she is not an Omega, someone who will submit to him. She is someone strong and stubborn, like what an Alpha should be. Her actions spoke of who she is, fighting for dominance in their heated kiss, something Kidd does not mind. In fact, he likes it.

Their heated kiss became more heated, clothes discarded until the two are both naked, touching each other as much as they could, feeling each other's body with their hands and tongue. Kidd is very invested in her scent, in the feeling of finally finding someone he wants. There is a sense of satisfaction surfacing that he is not aware of until now. He wants her, badly needs her.

In their mated dance, Kidd found out that this is her first intercourse. It was satisfying, and he feels happy knowing no one touched her before, that no one was able to claim her.

"You're mine. Say you are mine." Drunk or not, Kidd knows what he is doing. His inner Alpha instincts and he himself are agreeing to something they both want.

"Y-Yours." She growled. That is all what he needs to claim her, bonding with her at his mate.

Morning came and as Sab woke up, realization hits her like a storm. Her hand instinctively went to the mark on her neck.

"No, no, no!" She muttered to herself. This is not something that should have happened. She can still remember his words back then and her inner insecurities are lingering. She is afraid of being rejected, of what Kidd might say when he finds out about what she is.

Before he can wake up, she hastily got dressed and fled, ran away as far as she could while tears falling down on her cheeks. Her inner Alpha is growling at her, not wanting her to leave while her inner Omega is crying for her to stay, but she did not listen. She has to get out of there. She needs to break the bond and the only way to do so is to get away, as far as she could. There is only place she can think of.

Sab immediately asked Luffia is she can stay in one of her private islands for the meantime. When her parents heard about her suddenly wanting to stay in a faraway island, she dreaded to explain to them. Ann was worried, seeing her twin sister suffer like this, but they cannot stop her, not when she is begging them. The moment she set foot in that island, she felt her heat, her Omega heat coming. She is alone, and it was the worst feeling.

Kidd is mad. She is gone. No trace except for the lingering scent all over his office and all over him, otherwise, gone. His inner Alpha is shouting, looking for her mate. He tried calling him, but her phone is switched off, clearly avoiding him.

He calmed himself, trying to give her some time to think things through and she might be ready to face him, but after three days, there was nothing. Kidd had never experienced to feel like he is living in hell, but he as well might be. He needs her so bad that it hurts. He wants her and even though he is a prideful person, he threw all of his pride away and asked, no, begged Luffia to tell him where she is.

He braved and stormed to her parents' house, begging them to tell him she is. He can feel it, her suffering, and their bonds slowly breaking away. Her twin sister was adamant in telling him at all.

"If you are not going to tell me, then so be it. I will search everywhere, even if it means I have to search every nook and cranny of this earth I will." And he is serious. Who knew bonding with a fated mate and suddenly realizing she is gone will make him act like this?

"She is different. Are you willing to accept her?" It was Luffia's voice. Then their mother, Rouge explained to Kidd about the sisters' current situation. After the long explanation, the only question he has is: "So what?"

"She is in one of Luffia's private island. Sunny Island." It was Roger who spoke. In a flash, Kidd immediately arranged to be transported to that island. Everyone looked at roger, confused why he suddenly gave information like that. "i know how it feels to be temporarily separated with a mate. It was like living in hell." He said.

It was nearing dusk, and Sab can already feel the peak of her heat coming. It was also full moon tonight, which will definitely make it worse. Three days of suffering, crying while in heat. She was alone in that cave, trying to ride her heat out, trying to accept the fact that the bond is breaking when all of the sudden, she caught a whiff of his scent.

But that is impossible, he couldn't be here, could he? He should not be here! But her suspicions became clearer when the scent became stronger, as if he is nearby. Her inner Omega cried once again as Sab fought hard to suppress, then his scent hit her full force. He was right there, standing in front of the cave, waiting for her to come out.

"Come to me, my Mate." He said. There was a little command in that voice, as if it is a plea for her. The moment she stepped out, Kidd cannot suppress his inner instincts anymore. He buried his nose on her neck, smelling her while his hand gently touching his mark. "You are mine. Never ever try to break the bond again."

"But ..."

"You are my Alpha and my Omega." That was all Sab needed as an explanation. Her heat came, scent intoxicating. She yanked herself away from him, trying to run, but he was fast. Days of not being able to touch and feel her made Kidd's reflexes faster and sharper.

He is worthy, he is strong, and this is an Alpha she wanted all along.

Despite bonding and mating, Sab and Kidd never fell short with their usual banter, but unlike before, there was a visible skin-ship between the two.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

 **AN: Next is Luffia's.**


End file.
